


【授权翻译】过度节俭

by Ovlet



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Bodyswap, Dimension Travel, Escape, Espionage, Evil Twins, Groundbridge Accident, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Mentioned Dubcon, Shattered Glass
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovlet/pseuds/Ovlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次环路桥事故将救护车困在了一具陌生的身体里，而周围的世界是那样惊人地相似……却又如此可怕地不同。走错一步，便意味着死亡。当救护车意识到这一切绝非“事故”时便更是如此，而他深爱着的世界正面临着可怕的威胁。</p><p>原作者：MlleMusketeer</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】过度节俭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parsimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155603) by [MlleMusketeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/pseuds/MlleMusketeer). 



> 作者的话：  
> 所有人都在写镜像文，我受到启发，一晚上写完了这玩意儿的大部分。呃……我很抱歉？  
> 原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1155603/chapters/2343941  
> 译者：  
> 我非常佩服这篇文章的脑洞，也算是为国内擎救圈多产点粮。Lofter同步更新：http://ovlet.lofter.com/post/1d664faf_a599ff6

救护车是被崭新的焊接伤口和红色光镜疼醒的。他畏缩着靠在充电床上，试图用重启中迷迷糊糊的处理器调出战斗程序。

“放松，救护车，”擎天柱说，“我已经完成维修了。”

救护车剧烈地清理着光镜，试着不用医疗指令强制重启他的光学镜——对象是擎天柱没错，但颜色不对。他有着红色的光学镜、黑色的头盔和深紫色的宽阔肩膀。这应该是处理器损坏；一定是他的光学套件出了问题。

“谢谢，”他轻颤着说道。有什么不对劲；他的电磁场紧紧地贴在装甲之下，像是根本不存在一样。他坐了起来。擎天柱没有尝试阻止他。“怎么了？”

“怎么了？你才是设定环路桥的那个，救护车。不管是什么出了问题，那都是 _你_ 的错。”那是阿尔茜。他的光学镜依旧失灵着；她的电镀变成了深紫色，几乎就是黑色。救护车决定他受够了，于是调用医疗指令强制重启了他的光学套件。

他的视野嗞嗞作响停止运作，又重新上线。他再一次刷了刷光学镜，晃了晃他的头盔——然后盯着眼前。

什么也没改变。

他的自我诊断结果几乎完全没有问题，除了一只手臂上的一个小裂痕。

“嗯？有什么想解释的吗，医生？”千斤顶说道。他看起来和以前差不多，只是本该是红色和绿色的地方变成了灰色和紫色。他胸口上的汽车人标志也一样是紫色的，这让救护车想起了威震天。非常令人不安。

“够了，”擎天柱说道，声音里带着救护车从未听到过的恶毒语气。他看向擎天柱，电磁场里充满了惊讶，然后擎天柱挂上了 _假笑_ 。“不论救护车的计算出了什么差错，我都确定那不会重复发生。”

他的语气和有意偏转头盔的动作里带着一种威胁。救护车犹豫着重启了发生器，短暂地点了点头盔。他在出卖自己之前拽回了自己的电磁场。“当然，”他说，“我现在就去检查。”

“很好。与此同时，千斤顶和我要去起些真正的 _用处_ ，或者尽可能有用，考虑到 _有些人_ 他妈的毁了环路桥。”

“我说 _够了_ ，”擎天柱平静地说道。他的电磁场一下子刺了出去，像手术刀一样尖锐、准确。阿尔茜畏缩着放下了小翼。

“是，长官，”她说道，然后没有多说什么就变形了，消失在基地大厅通道的尽头。千斤顶傲慢地跟在她身后溜走了。

救护车仍旧僵在那里。擎天柱从来没有把他的电磁场当作武器用过，更别说用来惩罚他的下属了。他感觉到的那一点点根本不对，完全、绝对不对。

他身后的动静让他转身看向擎天柱，他不自觉地后退一步，“擎天柱——”

“我对借口不感兴趣，医生，”擎天柱说道。“修好环路桥，确保这不再发生。”

“了解。”救护车说道。他设法走到了环路桥边上，有些脚步不稳。擎天柱没有动。

“还有什么吗？”救护车最后问道。

“你带着亲近感，”擎天柱说道。“记住以后不许继续越界。1）”

救护车张嘴想说些什么，而擎天柱的电磁场突然展开，抽打在他的电磁场上。他绷紧肩膀，极力压下差点冲出发生器的一声惊呼。

擎天柱仍旧在那里等待着。

“是，长官，”救护车最终还是设法说道，词汇无比陌生。他让自己的光学镜固定在环路桥的控制台上，不敢抬头去看擎天柱的表情。他的手在控制面板的两端不住颤抖。

终于，远去的脚步声宣布了擎天柱的离去。救护车没有动，他瞪着控制面板，却没有去看读出器上写了什么。

比起痛苦，更多的是震惊；震惊和恐惧。不管那……那 _东西_ 是什么，那都不是擎天柱。不可能。擎天柱 _永远_ 不会。

他已经列出了一长串这个擎天柱做过的“擎天柱永远不会做的事”，而他才上线不到10分钟。可即使这样，他爱人话语中的威胁，和被擎天柱的电磁场针对所造成的疼痛也丝毫无法减缓。

 _思考，_ 他这么告诉自己，双手哪怕在这种环境下也能在环路桥的控制台上轻车熟路地移动着。 _理智点。简单的解释是什么？不是我自己的系统故障；擎天柱的举动消除了那个可能性。他的行为没有表现出合成能量的摄入征兆；他也缺少特征性的绿色光镜。_

他伸手在环路桥面板下连接了其它几个接口。 _环路桥的笑准严重错误。或许这是因为——_

“火种源在上。”他大声说了出来，收回了双手。他迅速扫了一眼他重设的设置；没有一个不像是有意而为的，要 _就这样_ 拆散这么多零件极其困难。“淦。”

这一定是故意的。

一定有人为了什么刻意篡改了环路桥。有人做了这个宽泛、危险的实验；一旦关系到那个披着擎天柱外壳的东西监视着他们，就尤其危险了。这最好他妈的是个棒极了的理由。

他把两只手放在控制台上，看着它们。

然后畏缩后退，因为那手臂不是他的。

或者说，它们是的，但颜色不对。能量液一样的浅蓝色顺着他的前臂覆盖了他的门翼和四肢。“不，噢不……”

他的装甲咔咔作响。他让它们紧紧夹住躯体好让它们安静下来——普莱姆斯保佑擎天柱别来看什么东西在发出响声——然后继续工作。

这不止是对环路桥的蓄意破坏。根本不止，而他必须得挤出时间查看数据库，必须看看，无论是谁，是否有留下什么笔记。他现在有个猜测，但那得等到他有时间做一次彻底的诊断，查看一遍基地的记录。那是最简单的解释，但那不意味着它就是对的。

他操作得很迅速。他根本没有撞见大黄蜂或是隔板的想法，他也不想让这个擎天柱更加不耐烦。他必须在雷达下保持安静，直到他能做些什么。

该死的，要是他不在手抖，这一切都会简单多了！

 

1） 原句：See that it does not continue to be so.


End file.
